


Helena or Len?

by angelamulry



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelamulry/pseuds/angelamulry
Summary: Just a thought!





	Helena or Len?

Helena Merrick closed the front door behind her and walked quickly down the garden path. She looked round swiftly as she walked down the street towards the tube station but no-one was watching her. She took a tube towards Waterloo, checking that she had plenty of time. On arrival she went to a left luggage locker, opened it and removed the bag it held, She then visited the Ladies and emerged twenty minutes later and replaced the bag in the locker.

She slipped out of the station and made her way down to the Victoria Pub and walked in, looking round eagerly.

"Len, Len Maynard, we're over here," Ruey Richardson and Ted Grantley waved at her. Len made her way over to them.

"So nice to see you again," she said, accepting the glass of wine Ted passed to her and smiled at the group of women who were in the pub. "Hi Cecil, Flixy," she saw her younger sisters who smiled back at her.

"Mamma's better now," said Cecil, "We have put her in a home in St John's Wood to make it easier for you visit her, we'll give you the address." Len nodded, "I will do that," she said, "Gosh, it is nice to see you all again. I have heard from Con and Margot recently."

Conversation became general and there was much laughter as they remembered school and home lives. Len enjoyed the chatter and seeing her family and friends again.

Six o'clock arrived too soon and the women arranged the date for the next reunion. Len made her way back to Waterloo, went to the left luggage locker, took out the bag, disappeared into the Ladies. Helena Merrick came out, put the bag back in the locker and left Waterloo, taking a taxi to the Houses of Parliament to meet her husband.


End file.
